


There is a first time for everything

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, First Time, Identity Issues, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five "first time" stories written for the <a href="http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/">tf_rare_pairing</a> November 2011 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Fittingly, this is the first Transformers fanfic I have ever written. I wrote it literally in the last second for the challenge and there was no time to beta-read. If you find a mistake or even better want to beta, let me know. :)
> 
> (2) The last part was inspired by a page in the botcon exclusive TFA comic. You should be able to find it [here](http://biorobo.tumblr.com/post/6766737477/and-thus-for-the-next-3-millions-years-of).

**01: First Meeting**

Shockwave had planned his course of action carefully. There were other, easier methods of gathering information, but on the long run they tended to be less reliable - as well as decidedly less entertaining. For the first time since the start of his undercover mission, Shockwave found himself facing a challenge, and if he were quite honest with himself, he looked forward to meeting it.

Some of his excitement must have show on his face, because Agent Blurr interrupted his own monologue to smile at him a little bashfully. Even after stellar cycles in disguise, Shockwave found it difficult to exert complete control over his artificial features at times, especially when the most basic of emotions where concerned. It certainly added to the challenge. 

His newly promoted subordinate Blurr, whom he had invited for a few cubes of high grade, would play a major role in Shockwave’s plans, even if he did not know it yet. He was the logical choice. A high-ranking intelligence bot with a promising career in the agency, who admired his superior "Longarm" almost to the point of worship. Gaining his trust would be easy. He also blushed prettily, Shockwave casually noticed when he returned the smile, but that was - of course - ultimately irrelevant.

On the downside, Blurr hardly ever stopped talking long enough for Shockwave to interject some questions, which was a bit frustrating, but he was a very patient mech. He would enjoy taking his time. Shockwave’s plan was foolproof. He had calculated everything meticulously, the odds of success and failure, the risk he took with seducing one of his fellow agents, every detail had been accounted for.

There was only one thing he had failed to take into his consideration: Agent Blurr was always a bit faster than even those who knew him gave him credit for.

***

 

 **02: First Kiss**

Everything happened so swiftly that - even if his reaction time had not been delayed by the high grade - Shockwave would have been too slow to take corrective action.

He had just put a servo on Blurr’s shoulder and leaned closer to ask an unsuspicious question, when suddenly Shockwave found himself on his back, a slender blue chassis pressing against his own. He barely managed to override his defensive protocols in time. 

The taste of expensive high grade flooded his sensors as something smooth slid between his lip components, forcing them apart while he was still distracted by the impact. The sensation was so foreign, so very much outside of his horizon of experience that his processor froze for a few kliks.

It took Shockwave longer than it probably should to start assimilating his sensory input properly and understand what was happening. But even as he realized that Blurr was in fact kissing him - with his CPU being overwhelmed by the unfamiliar feeling of the wet and slippery appendage wriggling around in his mouth, he failed to muster some sort of reaction for an embarrassingly long time.

When Shockwave tried to vocalize some sort of a response, all that came out was a groan laden with static, at which Blurr only increased his efforts, pressing their lip components together with surprising strength and insistence. Apparently he was completely unfazed by his superior’s less than enthusiastic reaction.

The whole experience was slightly revolting, Shockwave decided, but his experience as undercover spy had thought him to adapt to unforeseen changes in his plans. Even if this would definitely take some time getting used to, he had done things far more unpleasant for the sake of his mission. 

And maybe - Shockwave bit down on Blurr’s glossa experimentally, eliciting a shudder from the other mech - maybe this was a skill worth learning.

***

 

**03: First Interface**

"A- Are you sure this is ... oh Primus... are you sure - hnnn... about this?" 

Blurr’s movements were as disconnected as his speech. The rhythm of his hips switched erratically from fast to slow and then back again, alternating between deep thrusts and shallow, barely discernible motions. His vents were running at maximum efficiency, trying to cool down his heated frame. 

All he could think was _faster_ , but with a supreme effort of will Blurr forced himself to slow down again, trying to regain some semblance of control over his trembling frame. Several warnings flashed up, telling him he was already dangerously close to overload, but he wanted - he needed to know first. 

"Blurr..." 

His name, whispered in such a warm and comforting tone, made him finally gather enough courage to raise his head and look up. Directly into the optics of his superior. The mech he had admired for many stellar cycles, the one he had lusted for almost as long, the one he was just now ‘facing on his own office desk.. 

Blurr traced one shaking servo over the stasis cuffs restraining the larger frame of Longarm Prime, burning with embarrassment at the sight. And yet, at the same time his desire went up a few notches, something he had thought impossible in his current, worked-up state. Uttering a long drawn groan, Blurr was appalled at how desperate he sounded. The need to go _faster_ was growing stronger with every astrosecond.

"There is no reason to be ashamed, Blurr." 

His boss smiled at him, seemingly a lot less affected by his rather humiliating position, only his valve clenching around Blurr’s spike betrayed his own need. 

Within some remote part of Blurr’s processor a stubborn subroutine was still active, trying to figure out the other mech’s motivation. Longarm was so much stronger than him, he could easily rip off the makeshift cuffs if he wanted to. The why did he allow this? It was much more than doing a friend a favour and it could not be about enjoying relinquishing control either, because Longarm was still very much in control of himself - at least in comparison to Blurr, who almost lost it then and there, as his spike was squeezed tightly. 

"Don’t hold back." 

Blurr wanted nothing more than to follow his superior’s order, to increase the speed of his thrusts and lose himself in the sensations. Why was is so difficult to just let go and enjoy this, after all, it was what he had always wanted, wasn’t it? Blurr’s world narrowed down to the roaring of his fans, the buzz of electricity between them and Longarm’s gentle voice, begging him. Begging him to go _faster._

_Oh Primus..._

***

 

**04: First Regret**

Shockwave had always taken great pleasure in his work. He had after all been chosen to serve his lord and master with an immensely important task, but there was more to it than that. The subtle art of manipulating other mechs, of bending them to his will without them even suspecting it satisfied him on a very personal level. Especially if they were as intelligent and observant as Blurr.

After all the stellar cycles he had spent on Cybertron in the guise of Longarm Prime, he had grown weary of his "fellow Autobots". Usually he tried to keep socializing with them to an absolute minimum, needing an occasional break from their soft-sparked behaviour and their foolish naiveté. However, there was one of them he never seemed to tire of. 

Prior to an important mission Shockwave rarely missed the opportunity to invite Agent Blurr to a private "briefing" in his quarters, where the blue racer was just now writhing on his berth in the throes of something between sweet pleasure and bitter pain. 

Despite his intelligence, Blurr possessed the fatal flaw of all Autobots. His trusting nature kept him from seeing what was right in front of his optics. Blurr trusted his adored superior Longarm Prime with everything, with information, with his life, with his pleasure as well as his pain - and Shockwave enjoyed exploiting each and every one of them. 

Blurr, who had no idea that the one responsible for the sensations he was feeling right now, was a Decepticon double agent, would soon depart on a long-term surveillance mission to some far a way organic planet. It was very likely that they would not see each other again for a very long time. 

Shockwave watched Blurr’s slender frame twist and bend and almost fall off the berth as overload hit him hard. He never tired of watching this, from the high-pitched whine to the little tremors in thin legs, which continued long after the blue racer had calmed down from the worst of his charge. 

Shockwave often imagined himself switching back to his real self during this moment of bliss. The fantasy was so powerful, the imaginary look of terror in blue optics was all it took to send him over the edge as well. But tonight - maybe it was because of their impending separation, maybe it was because of something else entirely - the satisfaction of his own release was accompanied by another feeling.

Only after analysing his emotions very thoroughly, Shockwave realised he was feeling a twinge of anger. Strangely enough, he was irritated by the fact that it was not Shockwave but Longarm, whom Blurr would miss in the long joors of his journey. 

He had been really too long undercover if he was already starting to be jealous of himself.

***

 

**05: First Visit**

It was the longest he could ever remember standing still. Blurr stared at the huge screen in front of him, utterly heedless of the passage of time and entire school classes. The young bots were chatting excitedly with each other, staring in awe at the images broadcasted live by the prison’s cameras, but Blurr never noticed them. He could not seem to move, nor tear his optics away.

In the middle of what once was the Decepticon capital of Kaon, Blurr felt the gaze of one red optic turn towards him and shook visibly. It was impossible. The other mech could not see him. He was locked up securely in his cell. Blurr knew all this and still he felt a chill creep into his very spark.

"Mister Elite Guard, Sir..." Blurr almost jumped with surprise, all of a sudden torn from his strange motionlessness. A young student was looking up at him with impossibly wide optics. "My teacher says it’s just an image and they can’t really hurt us. We don’t have to be afraid of them... right?" 

The little one did not seem entirely convinced by his own words and Blurr tried to sound reassuring as he answered him, forcing a smile to his face. However, the effort left him drained and for a short moment despair threatened to overwhelm him. How could he ever explain to any of them that it was not fear he felt, when his gaze lingered on this particular prisoner’s claws. 

When the kid was gone, Blurr turned his attention back to the screen, facing the Decepticon spy that had betrayed him, tried to offline him and sentenced him to a fate far worse than mere imprisonment. Blurr clenched his servos, remembering he had called Longarm a friend, remembering he had thought of him as a lover. But that was not even the worst thing about the view presenting itself to the ex-agent. 

What hurt most of all was looking at the shackles, because they reminded Blurr of something he’d rather have deleted from his memory files. Something he desperately wished he could - despite everything that had happened - not forget, but stop desiring.


End file.
